Una historia de amor Luna & Theo
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Ya que cuando estoy contigo no soy Lunática soy simplemente Luna y cuando tu estas conmigo no eres Theo el Slytherin eres alguien muy diferente.No me importa lo que tengas marcado en ese brazo.Se lo que piensas y se quien eres,aun así te amo.-le dije.


Para el reto del Foro_ The Weird Sisters._  
Topic _Parejas Musicales_,retadora _Macarena Lovegood_ y es mi segunda aportación.

Es mi primer Luna-Theo quede conforme y me gusto mi creación.  
Es la primera vez que hago algo así,se supone que vaya acorde con la canción.  
Se asemeja a esta,solo por algunas diferencias:en la canción el es el salvador aquí son ambos los que quieren que su relación salga a flote y ambos padres no aceptan la relación en vez de que sea el padre de la chica.

Consta de cinco recuerdos o momentos en un solo flash back seria como la historia de ellos dos resumida.

_Disclaimer_:Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así esta pareja saldría en los libros y fuera millonaria.

_La canción es Love Story de Taylor Swift_,muy buena depende de los ánimos.

Ahora el one-shoot en verdad espero que les guste.

* * *

**Historia de amor de Luna & Theo**

Eramos jóvenes cuando por primera vez te vi.  
Ahora somo felices tomados de la mano debajo de este árbol dando vista al lago.  
Viendo el atardecer entre tus brazos,oliendo tu aroma y sintiendo tu calor que me recuerda que no estoy sola.  
Pero no todo fue fácil como nos propusimos,eramos diferentes pero aun así pudimos lograrlo.  
Cierro lo ojos y recuerdo esos momentos como si estuvieran frente a mi.

**-Flash Backs-**

1.

Fue en una fiesta de sociedad que por primera vez te vi. Yo tenia 11 años y tu tenias 12.  
Yo tenia un simple traje azul claro con flores blancas en un listón en mi cintura y mi pelo rubio largo lo tenia suelto con ese aspecto de niña despistada. Tu a pesar de ser un niño tenias un traje de gala color gris,tu pelo era negro y estaba peinado hacia atrás y tenias un aspecto de imitar la cara de un adulto pero se notaba que estabas aburrido.

Ambos eramos niños que contaban con su inocencia y curiosidad por el mundo.  
No teníamos limites y la fiesta era un jardín de juegos para nosotros.  
Así que pensaba jugar contigo.

Cuando te vi pensé que eras el niño mas lindo que había visto en mi corta vida y como confiada que era fui a preguntar quien eras.  
A pesar de lo fluida que siempre e sido cuando estaba a pasos de ti pude notar como me sonrojaba y mis piernas temblaban.  
Me acerque a ti y con dos de mis dedos toque tu hombro y llame tu atención.  
Cuando diste media vuelta tenias una fría expresión de adulto pero cuando me viste tu vista se volvió mas como la de un niño y me sonreíste.

-Hola.-me dijiste a secas,pero lo dijiste con una agradable sonrisa.

-Hola,me llamo Luna.-te digo con mi atrevimiento habitual y mis vista azul clavada en ti.- ¿Y tu?

-Me llamo Theo.-me dices mirándome a lo ojos como si no quisieras apartar la vista.- ¿Estas en Hogwarts?-me preguntas un poco despectivamente,eso me confunde pero yo sonrió.

-No,entro este año.-le digo como dices nada continuo.-Mi papa dice que lo mas seguro iré a Ravenclaw por mi madre.

Veo una sombra en tus ojos y no puedo describirla,finalmente me hablas.

-Bueno,eso no importa.-me dices recobrando tu sonrisa hermosa.-Eres muy linda Luna, ¿quieres bailas?-me preguntas alzando una mano.

-Si.-le digo emocionada y sonrojada.

Pero en ese momento tu padre aparece y te toma de la mano.  
Dice que se van y que no te mezcles con niñas como yo.  
Ni siquiera me da tiempo a decirte adiós y ambos nos decimos adiós con las manos a lo lejos.  
Mientras tu desapareces con tus ojos pidiendo perdón y yo con lagrimas en los míos.  
¿Que tenia de malo niñas como yo?

2.

Ahora estamos en Hogwarts y nuestros padres no pueden decir nada,ya que no están aquí.  
Es el baile de navidad yo tengo 14 años y tu 15.  
Durante nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts no nos hablamos pero luego surgió la confianza y supimos que yo era la niña del baile y tu eras el hermoso niño que había sido mi primer amor.

Me sacas a bailar como amigos y no te importa lo que los demás piensen.  
No te importa la diferencia de casas,de familia,de creencias aun así me sacas a bailar.  
Me das tu mano y en cuestión de segundos estamos en la pista.

-Um..Theo no se bailar.-te digo apenada.

Tu sonríes.-No importa yo te enseño.-me acercas a ti con tus manos, posicionas mis brazos encima de los tuyos y me alzas en el aire para ponerme prácticamente encima de ti.

-Theo...-chillo cuando siento que no estoy en el piso.  
Tu solo ríes y empiezas a bailar conmigo al son de la música lenta y armoniosa.

-Ves estas bailando.-me dices inocentemente.

-Si,encima de ti.-es lo único que se me ocurre decir.  
Ya que cuando estoy contigo no soy Lunática soy simplemente Luna y cuando tu estas conmigo no eres Theo el silencioso eres alguien muy diferente.

Me miras con cariño y me besas la frente.  
Yo quisiera aspirar a ser algo mas que tu amiga.

-Ya no eres linda Luna.-me dices seriamente y yo te miro con cara de confusión.-Eres hermosa Luna.

Esta vez me das un casto beso en los labios y eso fue suficiente para no darme cuenta que la canción había terminado,que tu me dejaste en una silla y te fuiste de mi vista.

3.

Meses habían pasado de esto ahora eramos novios y habíamos pasado la aceptación del colegio pero no la de nuestros padres.  
Yo tenia 15 años y tu 16. Yo estaba en el ED y tu eras un hijo de mortifago que no quieras saber de el.  
Así que no estabas en el ED por razones obvias pero tampoco querías iniciarte en aquellos que tienen que servir al mal.

La noche anterior habíamos estado juntos en la torre de astronomía.  
Habíamos hablado,me habías dado los besos que me hacían suspirar por ti y a veces nos íbamos a lo pasional.  
Para luego no querer seguir porque decías que había que esperar y que me amabas mas que a tu vida.  
Cuando terminara la guerra podríamos ser felices pero por ahora querías que estuviera segura en todo momento.  
Y querías que el día que lo hiciéramos fuera especial para mi.

Con lo que no contábamos ninguno de los dos es lo que ocurrió luego.

Al otro día a eso del medio día nos encontramos en los pasillos y nos dimos por costumbre y impulso un corto beso para seguir nuestros rumbos.  
Pero te note extraño y te diste cuenta que lo había notado. Días pasaron y evitabas que estuviéramos a solas.

Llego el día que te enfrente,ta había citado en la torre de astronomía y necesitaba saber que te pasaba.

-Theo se que te pasa algo, confía en mi,acepto lo que sea.-te dije con la preocupación en mis ojos.

-Luna......no es que no quiera decirte es que no se como reaccionaras.-me dices con cautela.

-Lo aceptare.-te digo esperando lo peor.

En ese momento tomas la manga que tu camisa blanca y la subes.  
Ahí en tu brazo derecho se encontraba la marca tenebrosa.  
El sello del Lord Tenebroso.  
La marca que podría fastidiar tu vida para siempre y por consiguiente que los demás piensen que elegiste un bando.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y luego de eso yo reacciono por naturaleza.  
Camino hacia ti tomo tu brazo y mis dedos rosan tu marca.  
Tu sigues inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar.  
Te abrazo y te doy un corto beso en los labios.  
Te miro a los ojos.

-Nada va a cambiar....todo seguirá igual.-te digo creyendo mis palabras y confiando en nuestro futuro.-No me importa lo que tengas marcado en ese brazo. Se lo que piensas y se quien eres,aun así te amo.

-Gracias.-me dices con la voz rota y nos besamos,me demuestras lo que sientes no en palabras pero sin en acciones.  
Esperanzados en que juntos vamos a vencer todo para tener nuestro futuro.

4.

La guerra había llegado.  
Yo tenia 16 años y tu 17.  
Los mortifagos habían irrumpido en Hogwarts yo estaba con el ED y la Orden.  
Y tu se supone que peliarias con los mortifagos,aunque no quisieras.  
A los Slytherin los sacaron del colegio enseguida pero tu decidiste quedarte.  
La marca te ardía y aun así decidiste pelear de mi lado.  
Te conozco bastante bien sabia que agonizabas por dentro,que lo único que te importaba es que acabara ya la guerra y te veía protegerme cada vez que alguien quería atacarme.

Pasaron muchos acontecimientos en esta.  
Pero lo que recuerdo ademas de que Harry venció a Voldelmort es que tu padre intento atacarme.  
Estábamos en los pasillos y tu padre me tiro un Crucio que no llego a mi porque tu me protegiste regresando el crucio a el.  
Tu padre cayo y empezó a retorcerse en el piso.  
Por un momento pensé que tu lo habías echo pero solo había rebotado su propia maldición.  
Te paraste frente a mi y te quedaste hasta que es te se levanto agonizando.

-Me traicionaste Theodoro.-dijo el con una voz ronca.

-No pude evitarlo estabas matando mi futuro.-le dijiste automáticamente sin pensarlo,cosa no común en ti.

-JA.-el rió cruelmente.-Traicionaste a tu familia por ella,esa traidora a la sangre,esa mocosa,esa..... Lunática.-dice el fríamente.

-Si y no vuelvas a insultarla.-dijo mi Theo agresivamente.  
En ese momento salio un expeliarmus que mando volando la varita del mortifago y llegaron Kingsley y Remus atrapando a este.

-Señorita Lovegood sera mejor que vaya ayudar a otros,nosotros nos encargaremos de el.-me dice Remus.

-Si profesor.-le digo y comienzo a caminar un poco abrumada.

Antes de irnos escucho a Theo detrás de mi siguiéndome no sin antes decir un /Adiós padre/ cosa que me rompe el corazón.  
Decido tomar su mano y salir corriendo por los pasillos.

5.

La guerra había pasado solo faltaba una cosa y nada de lo que pasara arruinaría mi futuro.  
Yo tenia 19 años y el 20.  
Theo y yo estábamos enfrentando a mi padre.

-Papa lo amo y no vas a evitar que no este con el,luego de haber superado tantas cosas juntos.-le digo decidida a irme ya que después de tanto tiempo discutiendo con mi padre,cosa que nunca había pasado,el no cambiaría de opinión.

De su boca no sale nada así que decido irme de la casa antes que me de con llorar por su actitud.  
Cuando voy a travesar la puerta escucho la voz de mi padre.

-Esta bien Luna,acepto su relación,solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi niña.-con esto me volteo y veo a mi padre.

El me sonríe y yo le sonrió voy corriendo donde el y lo abrazo.

-Gracias papa.-le digo feliz.

-Sera mejor que tengas planes de casarte con ella escuchaste Nott.-le dice mi padre serio y a la vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo dice señor.-dice Theo separándome de mi padre y tomando mi mano de su bolsillo sale un anillo.  
Me lo pone en el dedo y me sonríe.

- ¿Luna te casarías conmigo?-me dice con su sonrisa hermosa,sus ojos de ternura infinita y sus labios que ahora mismo se me hacen muy apetecibles.

Yo solo quiero llorar,gritar, besarle,amarlo,darle por no decirme antes y ser feliz por siempre. ¿Algo mas? Claro pero no acabaría.

Mi padre carraspea y Theo voltea hacia el.

-Claro si tu padre me lo permite.-dice de momento volviendo su cara seria.

-Claro que si muchacho.-dice mi padre sencillamente.

- ¿Luna?-me dice Theo preocupado ya que no e dicho nada.

-Claro que si.-digo feliz,lo abrazo y nos damos un beso infinito lleno de amor,ternura,felicidad y pasión. Que pare el tiempo en el que estamos y que recordemos para siempre en donde estemos. Hasta que nuestras almas estallen de felicidad y nuestros pulmones se queden sin aire. Y claro mi padre nos llame la atención.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

_

* * *

  
_

Espero que les haya gustado,siiiiii.  
La verdad quedo mas largo de lo que había pensado y no le incluí la letra por que si no viera sido mas largo.  
Bueno a ver que opinan déjenme su comentario o simplemente pueden poner la historia en favoritos.

PD:Se que Luna no es tan despistada como debe ser pero quise a una Luna un poco mas cuerda. Ademas explique que cuando ella esta con Theo ella no es la Lunática es simplemente Luna y Theo le pasa lo mismo.

Besos,Lena.


End file.
